


Le Chancelier Malade

by Hal (HarlockWilliamDiegoHolmes)



Series: Le Chancelier et son Négociateur préféré [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort, Honey, M/M, Manipulative Sheev Palpatine, sick Sheev Palpatine
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:29:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28225401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarlockWilliamDiegoHolmes/pseuds/Hal
Summary: Tout est dans le titre.Obi-Wan rend donc visite à son Chancelier.(It is a Trap !)
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Sheev Palpatine
Series: Le Chancelier et son Négociateur préféré [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036788
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Le Chancelier Malade

Sheev toussa violemment. Force, il détestait ça. C'était la première fois qu'il était malade. Une fièvre, des toux, des maux de gorges, une sensation de fatigue, il était épuisé. Il avait tenté de surmonter cela avec la Force, mais dans le souci de camoufler ses pouvoirs, il n'avait pas pu se guérir entièrement. D'un côté, cela l'arrangeait, tout le monde, le sénat et l'Ordre Jedi, penserait ainsi qu'il était un homme banal malgré le fait qu'il dirigeait la République.

Ainsi, il avait été obligé de rester dans son lit, alité, avec une surveillance accrue de ses symptômes, en compagnie de médecins et de droïdes médicales qui avaient fini par envahir sa chambre et ses appartements privées. Il dut contenir son envie de les dégager de son lieu de vie, mais il s'avérait qu'il était encore trop faible pour s'y opposer.

C'était pathétique, lui, un Seigneur Sith, au sommet de le République, malade, ne pouvant bouger de son lit, juste pour garder sa couverture parfaite. Il avait encore de longues années devant lui, avant d'arrêter de faire semblant. Fort heureusement pour lui, sa maladie était bénigne et il guérirait rapidement, selon les médecins, en une semaine.

Bien sûr, il avait aussi été obligé de donner les pouvoirs de Chancelier à Mas Amedda, mais son plus proche conseiller était assez loyal et fidèle envers lui qu'il n'osera pas prendre de décisions sans le consulter. La République était donc en attente, patientant que son Chancelier revienne à la barre.

Aujourd'hui, il était épuisé, fiévreux et légèrement nauséeux, et même si il était un homme d'action, il voulait profiter de cet instant de calme et de paix. Alors que le Soleil avait atteint son Zenith, après avoir refusé de manger un plateau repas apporté par un droïde protocolaire, il se laissa somnoler, s'autorisant à fermer les yeux et à rêver.

Il rêvait d'Obi-Wan. Son Jedi préféré était encore parti en mission avec le petit Anakin, il ignorait quand ils allaient revenir. Et même en sachant cela, il pouvait l'imaginer entrant dans sa chambre avec précipitation, le visage inquiet et angoissé de le voir dans un tel état, ses doigts touchant son front pour évaluer la température, puis il lui aurait pris sa main et l'aurait déposé un baiser sur sa paume avec amour et tendresse, prononçant alors…

« Sheev. »

Le Chancelier sursauta alors ouvrant subitement les yeux. Cette voix ne provenait pas de son rêve. Des yeux d'un bleu profond l'accueillirent, tourmentés et préoccupés. Ses cheveux roux mi-longs n'étaient pas aussi bien coiffés que d'habitude, négligent son apparence quasi-parfaite que Sheev avait l'habitude de voir.

Surpris de voir le jeune Jedi à ses côtés, le politicien leva la main vers la joue, l'effleurant doucement de ses doigts. Obi-Wan l'attrapa, appuyant son visage dans sa paume, l'embrassant…comme dans son rêve.

« Je dois encore être en train de dormir, l'amour de ma vie est avec moi…marmonna-t-il.

\- Sheev…je suis là, souffla le Jedi sur un ton doux qui le fit frissonner.

\- Bien sûr que tu es là…sourit-il.

\- J'étais tellement inquiet, le Holonet ne parlait que de ça, il disait que tu étais souffrant et qu'ils ignoraient si c'était grave…

\- Tu sais bien que les médias abusent un peu.

\- Je m'en doutais, tu as juste une grippe ou quelque chose comme ça.

\- Selon les médecins, oui. »

Obi-Wan soupira de soulagement et s'écarta un peu de lui, s'asseyant sur une chaise, puisqu'il était à genoux depuis son arrivée. Le Chancelier regrettait alors cet éloignement, il aurait aimé que son petit ami reste dans sa position d'origine ou bien le rejoigne dans son lit.

« Je te croyais en mission…lança Sheev en se redressant pour s'asseoir contre la tête de lit.

Pour son plus grand bonheur, Obi-Wan l'aida à s'installer contre des coussins et lui offrit même de quoi boire pour soulager sa gorge irritée. Si seulement, il pouvait l'engager en tant qu'infirmier personnel…

\- Cela s'est fini hier soir, nous sommes revenus ce matin, l'informa son amant.

\- Et Anakin ?

\- Même si j'aurai aimé qu'il vienne avec moi, il doit rattraper ses cours, il viendra lorsqu'il aura fini.

\- Tu ne vas pas le chercher ?

\- Il a insisté pour que je reste auprès de toi… » Rougit Obi-Wan.

Sheev se mordit les lèvres et serra ses poings pour s'empêcher de se jeter corps et âme sur l'homme de sa vie. Il était malade, il ne pouvait pas permettre cela, d'ailleurs, il ne savait même pas si c'était contagieux ou pas, les médecins n'ont pas été clair sur ce sujet, mais il ne prendrait pas le risque de contaminer Obi-Wan.

« Le Conseil sait que tu es ici ?

\- Bien sûr que non, répondit Obi-Wan en haussant les épaules, et puis, s'ils me posent la question sur la raison de ma présence, je dirai que je suis venu rendre visite à un ami. Et…stratégiquement, je suis le seul Jedi à avoir de bonne relation avec le Chancelier, ils n'oseront pas dire quoique ce soit. Notre collaboration est essentielle comme pour le Sénat que pour l'Ordre. »

Un rire échappa des lèvres du plus âgé. Il reconnaissait bien là le talent de son petit ami, il ne douterait pas que si Obi-Wan se lancerait dans la politique, il serait un danger pour tout le monde. Il était tellement dommage qu'il étouffe son talent dans un Ordre qui rejetait la politique.

« Tu devrais faire attention, je ne veux pas que le conseil découvre notre relation, je m'en voudrais si jamais tu es expulsé à cause de moi, rappela Sheev sur un ton affligé.

\- Cela n'arrivera pas, la Force nous protège, je suis certain…dit Obi-Wan en s'asseyant sur le matelas, se rapprochant enfin de lui, enlaçant de nouveau sa main.

\- La Force nous protège ?

\- Oui, je la ressens, Elle est calme quand je suis avec vous, Elle est apaisante, Elle m'incite à prendre soin de vous. »

Le Chancelier ne dit rien, trouvant cela aussi étrange qu'improbable. Il avait caché le coté obscur de sa Force pour ne pas se faire repérer par les Jedi, mais entendre Obi-Wan dire une telle absurdité était inattendue. Son Jedi préféré était dans la Lumière et le sera sans doute à jamais, sa connexion à la Force était fascinante. Jamais Sheev aurait cru un jour entendre un Jedi lui confiait qu'il se inspirait la paix et le calme. Lui, un Sith.

« Sheev, je t'ai troublé ? S'enquit Obi-Wan en le fixant avec nervosité.

\- Non, mon cher, je suis…juste…touché par tes mots, cela me va droit au cœur. »

C'est le cas de le dire. Même un Sith pouvait être ému par ses paroles. Obi-Wan lui adressa un sourire et voulut se pencher pour lui offrir un baiser, mais Sheev le repoussa par les épaules.

« Non, je risque…de te contaminer…bredouilla-t-il.

\- Je suis un Jedi, mon corps est fait pour supprimer les maladies bénignes. »

Ah oui.

Quel imbécile ! Lui qui s'inquiétait de transmettre son virus à Obi-Wan ! Il avait oublié que son amant n'avait pas à cacher sa vraie nature. Au moins, cela lui permettrait de se lâcher. Sans attendre, il attrapa alors la nuque du jeune homme et plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes, les léchant et les mordillant, comme un être en manque de sa drogue. Sa drogue étant Obi-Wan.

« Arrête…Sheev…arrête…gémit-ce dernier quand le plus âgé s'apprêtait à lui défaire sa tunique tout en l'embrassant dans son cou.

\- Quoi ? Grogna-t-il frustré en s'immobilisant.

\- Tu es malade…Et tu n'as rien mangé…

\- Je te mangerai alors…et tu peux me guérir avec tes pouvoirs.

\- Ça ne marche pas comme ça ! protesta-t-il, et non, je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça ! »

Obi-Wan s'échappa du lit, au grand dam du Chancelier, qui lâcha un soupir de déception face à ce rejet.

« Reste avec moi, trésor, je…

\- Non, tu dois te reposer…je vais te préparer à manger si tu veux.

\- Quoi ? S'étonna-t-il.

C'était la première fois qu'Obi-Wan lui proposait de faire la cuisine, généralement, il commandait ou bien ils allaient au restaurant. Jamais Obi-Wan n'avait cuisiné, encore moins chez lui. Force, il aurait voir ça, mais il était obligé de rester cloitré dans son lit !

« Dors un peu, je reviendrai avec un plat, déclara le Jedi en l'incitant à se rallonger.

Sheev le trouvait tellement mignon, qu'il n'eut le cœur à s'opposer et il se laissa même bercer par la légère suggestion de sommeil que lui envoya Obi-Wan. Normalement, il le contrait très facilement et aurait même repoussé le Jedi par la Force, mais son amant était l'exception. Il l'adorait trop pour cela et il ferma alors les yeux, sachant que lorsqu'il se réveillera, Obi-Wan serait à ses côtés.

* * *

Une douce odeur agréable le sortit de son sommeil. Il ouvrit les yeux et découvrit alors que quelqu'un avait fermé ses rideaux, mettant sa chambre dans l'obscurité. Il fut aisé pour lui de deviner qui était à l'origine de tout cela.

Il se sentait mieux qu'avant et s'assit au bord de son lit, frottant ses tempes, il avait au moins dormi deux heures. Il toussa un peu et chercha son verre d'eau pour atténuer la douleur, maudissant sa situation. Il s'empara de sa robe de chambre et se leva pour se diriger vers son salon. Mais ce n'était pas sa destination, ses pas le menèrent vers sa cuisine qui avait été occupé par un certain Jedi.

Obi-Wan était en train de lui préparer un plateau quand il entra sans prévenir dans la pièce. Jamais il n'aurait cru un jour que sa cuisine serait occupée par un séduisant et jeune homme en tablier fleuri. Sheev n'avait jamais utilisé cette pièce et il était surpris de voir pour la première fois, un désordre total, preuve qu'une guerre culinaire avait été déclarée.

« Sheev, pourquoi tu t'es levé ? S'écria Obi-Wan en l'apercevant, tu aurais dû rester au lit. »

Il se précipita vers lui, prêt à le tirer par le bras pour l'emmener dans la chambre, mais le Chancelier n'était pas du tout de cet avis et enlaça son petit ami, l'embrassant sauvagement, ignorant ses plaintes de protestation.

« Je suis à deux doigts de demander ta main auprès de Maître Yoda, sussura-t-il dans l'oreille du Jedi qui tressaillit à ses mots.

\- Tu es fou !

\- C'est trop injuste, tu étais si…beau habillé de la sorte et j'aurai aimé t'admirer pendant que tu cuisines…

\- Sheev, ta maladie te rend fou, retournons dans ta chambre.

\- Oh…si tu insistes, je te baiserai aussi dans…

\- Sheev ! »

Obi-Wan devint de plus en plus rouge et utilisa la Force pour se défaire de son emprise. Le Chancelier dut contraindre ses pouvoirs et gémit intérieurement. Kriff cette maladie !

* * *

Cédant devant les ordres adorables de son amant, Sheev retourna dans sa chambre, se retenant de se jeter plusieurs fois sur le Jedi. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas jouer avec la patience du jeune homme et ce dernier l'avait menacé de partir s'il recommençait. Ainsi, il put déguster en toute tranquillité le plat préparé par Obi-Wan, son assiette était composée surtout de légumes de couleurs différentes, avec un filet de poisson louf, agrémenté d'une sauce inconnue, qui était un bonheur pour ses papilles exigeants. Il découvrait ainsi les talents culinaires du jeune Jedi. C'était le meilleur plat qu'il n'avait jamais gouté, même les restaurants réputés de Coruscant étaient loin d'arriver à la cheville d'Obi-Wan.

Cet homme était la perfection.

« Où as-tu trouvé tous ses ingrédients ? Questionna-t-il curieux.

\- J'ai emprunté ton canal et j'ai demandé une commande express…tu seras débités de ces achats, évidemment, répondit Obi-Wan avec un sourire espiègle.

\- Petit malin, souffla Sheev en finissant son plat.

C'était loin de la bouillie qu'avait proposé le droïde quelques heures auparavant. Il était heureux d'avoir Obi-Wan près de lui. Des toux lui parvinrent, qu'il dissimula dans un mouchoir. Force, il n'aimait pas ça, cela lui serait si simple d'utiliser la Force et s'auto-guérir.

Obi-Wan lui tendit alors un pot en verre, détenant un liquide jaune doré et une cuillère.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Du miel de Maya, c'est un miel qui a la réputation d'avoir des propriétés médicales, notamment pour les maux de gorges et la cicatrisation, le renseigna le Jedi.

\- Où as-tu trouvé ça ?

\- En tant que Chancelier, vous avez accès à un panel de commerce, dont des commerces pharmaceutiques.

\- Tu…as encore utilisé ma liaison personnelle ? s'écria-t-il en simulant le choc.

\- Ne fais pas cette tête, cela t'est bien égal. »

Palpatine rit et s'appuya sur son oreiller, lorgnant le Jedi avec arrogance. Ce dernier releva un sourcil, voyant que l'autre homme ne prenait pas du tout le miel et la cuillère.

« Je suis malade, alors soigne moi, lança Sheev.

\- Tu viens de manger tout seul.

\- J'aimerai que mon petit ami me donne la cuillère.

\- Tu es Chancelier, je te rappelle.

\- Le Chancelier souhaite que son petit ami lui donne la cuillère, répéta-t-il avec amusement.

Obi-Wan se mordit les lèvres et finalement s'installa sur le bord du lit. Il trempa la cuillère dans le miel avant de le tendre vers la bouche du malade.

« Si Anakin te voyait, il se moquerait de toi, marmonna le Jedi.

Je suis sûr que non, il rêverait que son maître s'occupe aussi bien du Chancelier que de lui, rétorqua Sheev en attrapant la cuillère par la bouche fixant amoureusement l'homme qui l'infantilisait. Lorsqu'Obi-Wan retira la cuillère, il était tellement troublé par le regard intense du politicien qu'il renversa sans le vouloir le pot de miel sur lui, tâchant sa tunique de Jedi.

Il avala le miel et dut admettre que c'était un délice, de plus cela lui procura un soulagement lorsque le miel descendit dans sa gorge. Mais en voyant le liquide gluant sur les vêtements de son amant, il eut une idée quelque peu perverse.

Obi-Wan posa rapidement le pot de miel et s'apprêta à se lever pour se diriger vers la salle de bain, afin de se nettoyer, mais une main imposante, le saisit et le tira dans le lit. Pris par surprise, il ne put pas se défendre, surtout lorsqu'un certain Chancelier se positionna au-dessus de lui, l'empêchant de s'échapper.

« Sheev, qu'est-ce que tu… »

Ce dernier lui prit la main et suça ses doigts imprégnés de miel, à cause de sa maladresse.

« Que…Sheev…tu…ne dois pas…

\- Tu es là, pour me soigner non ? Alors reste comme ça, j'ai besoin de ce miel médical…minauda-t-il.

\- Quoi mais…

\- Chut, laisse-toi faire… »

Son amant continua à lui lécher les doigts, jusqu'à qu'il n'y ait plus une goutte de miel. Sheev se pencha vers la table de nuit, libérant un instant le jeune homme. Croyant qu'il avait terminé, Obi-Wan put enfin soupirer de soulagement, prêt à rouspéter le politicien et à lui ordonner de retourner se coucher, mais son amant revint, l'empêchant de se lever, défaisant sa tunique, dévoilant son torse nue.

« Sheev, non ! QU'est-ce que tu fais ! S'écria Obi-Wan en s'agitant.

Il n'aimait pas utiliser la Force contre le Chancelier, c'était contre ses principes, de plus, il n'était pas en danger, mais son petit ami était malade ! Il ne devrait pas s'adonner à ce genre d'activité. Un liquide gluant vint se poser sur son ventre puis sur son torse.

« Quoi ? Que…balbutie-t-il en se rendant compte alors des intentions du politicien.

\- Oups, je crois que j'ai renversé du miel sur toi, Obi…déplora Sheev faussement, je vais devoir nettoyer ma maladresse…je suis tellement désolé. »

Et en quelques minutes, Obi-Wan se retrouva entièrement nu, dans le lit, à la place du malade, imprégné de miel, avec le Chancelier Palpatine qui le dégusta, léchant son corps de part en part. Le jeune homme ne pouvait protester contre cela, car il lui avait évidemment dit que le miel avait des propriétés médicales et de toutes les manières, il était beaucoup trop distrait par le plaisir que lui procurait son amant pour émettre une phrase intelligible.

Quant à Sheev…et bien, il profitait de son dessert, ainsi que son médicament. Tout simplement. Être malade n'était pas si mal finalement.

**Author's Note:**

> Le miel de Maya. Maya l'Abeille. :D
> 
> Ps : je me suis inspiré de Dakaretai Otoko 1-i ni Odosarete Imasu (My Number One) dans le tome 1 !


End file.
